


Back in Black

by hisirdoux1



Category: Gotham (TV), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: A whole lot of Gothamites are only mentioned., BAMF Freddy Freeman, Batfamily, Come back to the dark side Freddy., F/F, F/M, Joker is DEAD, Kidnapping, Like half the cast are ocs, M/M, Martin can talk, Nicknames, Philadelphia, Shazamily - Freeform, Thad Sivana gets murdered in this, Uber villain nonsense, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisirdoux1/pseuds/hisirdoux1
Summary: A villain is the star!
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Freddy Freeman & Martin (Gotham), Freddy Freeman & Stephanie Brown, Freddy Freeman/Tim Drake, Holly Robinson/Original Female Character(s), Ivy Pepper/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned), Katherine Karlo & Calvin Rosa, Martin & Freddy Freeman & Lucy Quinn, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Selina Kyle & Freddy Freeman, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (mentioned), Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake (Past)
Kudos: 5





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short "What to know" chapter before you read the rest of the story.
> 
> Also #Red Hood is the best  
> Anyway:

**_Authors note,_ **_Flashback/Dream/vision,_ [text}, **Thought.**

Billy and Freddys' birthdays are the numbers of the comic they first appeared in and the months they first published in. So 2nd of February for Billy and the 25th of December for Freddy.

Billy already got a movie so the story circles more around Freeman. 

Freddy is 16, Billy is 15, (There are in the same grade because they have been held back), Mary is 18, Pedro is 16 and a half, Eugene is 11, and Darla is 9. 

Warning: Language, blood, guns, and a few deaths. 

There is a boatload of OC. (Original Characters).

Updates are not going to be close together so it might take a while.

Sorry.

This story will also be on Wattpad and that one will have a soundtrack. 


End file.
